Time for Death
by HunterSklauss
Summary: Un asesino en serie esta causando el caos y el terror en el pequeño pueblo de Lima en Ohio. Naide esta a salvo, todos pueden morir y el tiempo se acaba


Hoy era un día gris en el instituto Mickey no simplemente era el tiempo de costumbre hoy habían matado a un estudiante de Mickey y su cuerpo fue encontrado a las dos de la noche entre los escombros de una basura a las afueras de la ciudad.

Todos estábamos horrorizados, cualquiera podía ser el siguiente ya que no se había encontrado al asesino y podía seguir matando en cadena.

El señor Shue intento animarnos pero de poco sirvieron sus palabras.

-Chicos en el funeral de Parker tenemos que cantar para animar a la familia en estos momentos más duros.

-Si yo y Finn podemos hacer un dúo con la canción Si muero joven –dijo Rachel al instante la verdad resultaba vergonzoso que incluso en un funeral quisiera llevar la voz y ser la protagonista.

-O también podríamos matarte a ti y el problema se acaba –contesto sarcástica Santana cosa que a nadie le hizo gracia ya que el clima no estaba para bromas.

-No te cansas nunca de ser tan graciosa –la defendió Finn

-Es mi talento natural, así que menos hablar zampabollos.

Todo el mundo en la sala estallo en risas por zampabollos cosa que a Finn no le hizo nada de gracia y se fue de la sala de coro.

-De verdad que infantiles que sois –contesto enfadada Rachel mientras seguía a Finn por los pasillos.

-La infantil es ella y el que todo se lo toman a la defensiva ni que hubiera dicho mentiras –contesto Santana mientras todos la mirábamos.

-No tendrías que haber dicho eso Santana a algunos puede ofenderles –dijo el señor Shue

-Me voy no estoy aquí para aguantar discursos de gente que no sabe peinarse –dijo Santana abandonando la sala del coro seguida por Brittany

-Santana espérame –dijo Brittany mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a la latina

-Solo quedamos los demás, estáis de acuerdo en hacer un numero grupal en el funeral? –pregunto el señor Shue.

Todos contestamos que si pese a que ninguno conocía a Parker, nadie merecía un final así, y todos queríamos contribuir en algo para ayudar a la familia.

-Ese demonio de Santana, si alguien le pusiera en su sitio haría tiempo que no molestaría a diestro y siniestro –dijo Finn mientras miraba a Rachel.

-Ya sabes cómo es no hay que prestarle atención como más atención le des más quera molestar.

-No es tan fácil Rachel, no todo el mundo esta tan acostumbrado a que lo insulten como a ti! –grito Finn enfadado mientras todo el pasillo los miraba y Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos dice.

-Si yo soy casi inmune a los insultos, pero eso no me hace ser inmune a sus críticas, porque aunque no lo parezca Finn, tengo sentimientos –dijo Rachel para luego correr en dirección contraria a Finn con la cara llena de lágrimas.

Finn se quedó allí solo maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber echo llorar a Rachel, ella solo intentaba animarlo y así se lo pagaba.

-Quizás Santana tiene razón solo soy un zampabollos –dijo Finn mientras intentaba seguir a Rachel.

-¡Has visto como me ha hablado el señor Shue! –grito la latina mientras a su lado Brittany intentaba tranquilizarla.

- Lord Tubbington dice que debéis hacer las paces por el club Glee –dijo Brittany

-Brittany no te ofendas, pero los gatos en este momento no pueden ayudarme, tienen que hacerlo las personas.

-¿Y si vas con EMMA? –pregunto Brittany

-Y de que serviría ir con Bambi

-¿Bambi dónde?

-Es una forma de hablar Brittany

-Pues podría ayudarte con tu problema con el señor Shue

-No lo sé Bit piensa que ella es la novia del señor Shue

-Pero puede ayudarte –dijo Brittany

-No lo sé lo pensare –contesto al fin Santana sin tener mucha convención a hacerlo

-Y Ahora donde vamos.

-¿Quieres ir al centro comercial? –pregunto Santana

-Vamos a Lord Tubbington le encantaran los trajes hechos a medida

Y Santana solo pudo reírse mientras seguía a Brittany a veces deseaba ser como ella, ser buena e inocente y no un demonio con todo el mundo pero es lo que le habían enseñado a ser y no podía ser de otra manera aunque lo deseaba.

Deseaba que la gente no la juzgara por unas palabras que pudieran ver más de ella menos de un demonio y más de Santana López la persona con sus virtudes y defectos y que no la juzgaran por una máscara.

Todos los del club Glee se estaban preparando para el funeral cuando oyeron un fuerte ruido como un coche estrellarse, todos salieron corriendo a la calle y lo que vieron les horrorizo. Había un perrito muerto y con su sangre habían escrito en el suelo en letras grandes.

SOYS LOS SIGUIENTES.

Todos gritaron, el señor Shue llamo a la policía y nos mandó a casa. Poco podía hacer la policía sin pruebas pero al menos estaban avisados de que el asesino seguía cerca.

-Oh Kurt he visto las noticias sobre el accidente con el perro y el asesinato de Parker –dijo Burt preocupado.

-Si es un poco escalofriante –dijo Kurt

-¿Estáis Finn y tu bien?

-Si papa pero Fin está en su entrenamiento –contesto Kurt

-Bueno chico estar atentos que no os pase nada de acuerdo –dijo Burt mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-Si papa –contesto Kurt devolviendo el abrazo.

-Mama estoy en casa –dijo Quinn mientras veía a sus padres de repente abrazándola

-Oh Quinn teníamos lo peor que te hubiera pasado algo no has visto las noticias.

-Si pobre Parker –contesto Quinn

-Tienes que estar alerta hija –contesto su padre

-El asesino puede estar cerca y quiero que te lleves esto –dijo su padre sacando una navaja

-Pero papa –dijo Quinn viendo un cuchillo como podría matar alguien con eso.

-Hija insisto me siento más tranquilo

-Y Toma esto –dijo su madre sacando un rociador anti violadores

-Gracias mama, papa –dijo Quinn dejándose abrazar por sus padres, en el abrazo estaba a salvo de todo en el fondo Quinn es la que más miedo tenia, temía que la mataran había visto demasiadas películas de terror y sabía que esto era solo el principio de una larga lista de asesinatos.

En la calle de regreso a casa, un hombre/mujer vestido completamente de negro y con una máscara estaba en un coche esperando a su próxima víctima cuando la localizo. La siguió poniéndose lentamente detrás de ella

-¿Quién es usted? –dijo Mike girándose al notar una presencia extraña detrás de él.

-La muerte –contesto la persona con voz mecanizada.

-AHHHHHHHHH –fue lo único que pudo hacer Mike, dar un último grito mientras veía el cuchillo de la persona clavándose en su corazón muriendo al instante.

-Uno menos ya quedan menos –contesto la voz mecanizada llevándose el cadáver arrastrándolo al coche.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo preguntaba por Mike Chang tenían miedo de que hubiera tenido un accidente o peor el asesino le hubiera matado.

-Habéis visto a Mike? –pregunto Tina desesperada por encontrar a su novio por todo el instituto pregunto a un par de chicas pero su respuesta fue la misma.

-No lo siento

Se oyó un grito en la sala de coro y todo el mundo fue corriendo hacia allí.

Allí estaba Kurt plantado mientras que en el suelo lleno de sangre se podía ver un cadáver.

-Es Mike esta –pero no pudo acabar ya que ahogo en un sollozo mientras que Quinn fue rápidamente a abrazar a Kurt mientras seguía llorando.

Para Tina el mundo se había acabado allí estaba el amor de su vida tendido en el suelo sin vida, era como una película de terror, y lo peor de todo es que la muerte de Mike significaba que todos podían sufrir una muerte como la suya o la de Parker.

-¿Quién puede ser tan horrible para hacer algo así –dijo Brittany mientras lloraba sobre el hombro de Santana.

-No lo sé Brittany no lo sé –dijo Santana con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tenemos que salir fuera e investigar quizás con rapidez podamos ver al asesino –dijo Puck

-No, es demasiado peligroso –contesto el señor Shue

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? –dijo Rachel.

-Es mejor que os vayáis a casa-contesto el señor Shue mientras llamaba a la policía para avisar del asesinato de Mike Chang.

Los padres de Quinn se habían ido de la ciudad así que Finn y Kurt invitaron a Quinn a dormir a su casa para que no estuviera sola.

-¿Ella en tu casa? –pregunto Rachel celosa

-Está sola que quieres que haga que la dejemos allí sola sin protección y que la maten

-No no –contesto Rachel sintiéndose tonta por ser llevada por los celos.

-Ella dormirá en mi habitación –anuncio Kurt haciendo que Finn y Rachel pudieran quitarse un peso de encima mientras continuaban preguntándose cuando ese sanguinario volvería a venir a por ellos y estarían preparados para sobrevivir.

Como más avanzaba el día mas parecía una película de terror de esas en las que todos mueren y el asesino sale ileso o eso pensaba Quinn le daba gracias al señor que Kurt y Finn la hubieran invitado a su casa, porque aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta estaba aterrorizada además últimamente había hecho muy buena amistad con Kurt de esa forma la situación con Finn no sería tan extraña después del nacimiento de Beth las cosas habían quedado algo raras, entre ellos y no quería pelear con Rachel por Finn.

Ahora no era tiempo de discutir por nada, había algo más importante sobre la mesa, estaba sus vidas en juego por algún sádico asesino/a que los había tomado como sus juguetes para jugar con sus vidas como si fueran muñecos de porcelana, rompibles y desechables, pero todos se preguntaban porque ellos que habían hecho de mal para merecer algo tenían algo que ver los asesinatos en sí.

Parker y Mike no tenían nada en común, Parker era un atleta popular amigable pero muy popular que no se mesclaba con el club Glee, no les marginaba pero tampoco hacia amistad los ignoraba y ya está.

Y Mike estaba en el club Glee, sabia bailar pero estaba en el puesto inferior con todos sus compañeros de popularidad, el club Glee es como ir al exilio.

Nada tenía que ver uno con otro ni raza, ni edad, ni estilo de vida, entonces porque había matado a dos personas tan diferentes, o seria que los asesinatos estaban cometidos por varias personas y no tenía nada que ver entre sí.

Sin embargo a Quinn aun recordaba la amenaza ``Sois los Siguientes´ No especificaba nada pero con la muerte de Mike se había hecho evidente que alguien iba a por ellos y no descansaría hasta verlos muertos.

Se hizo un funeral para ambos chicos todo el coro de Glee, cantaba mientras lloraban amargamente por la muerte de Mike.

-Tina está bien –pregunto el señor Shue mientras se acercaba a dar un abrazo a Tina

-No como puedo estarlo –dijo Tina llorando mientras se abrazaba al señor Shue

Tina era la más afectada por la muerte de Mike, era su novia, y no podía entender porque el destino le había arrebatado aquello que más quería.

Porque a Mike no había hecho nada malo no tenía sentido su muerte a quien perjudicaría quien ganaría con su muerte esto no era un caso aislado, había la amenaza que habían hecho al coche con la sangre del perro.

Nadie lo diría en voz alta pero no estaban seguros en Lima mientras ese asesino continuara libre y pudiera seguir matando libremente.

Poco a poco el cementerio se fue vaciando solo quedando Tina llorando sobre la tumba de Mike.

-Estas segura que no quieres que nos quedemos contigo –dijo el señor Shue.

-No nos molesta quedarnos –dijo Mercedes

-Somos un equipo –contesto Finn

-Gracias chicos de verdad pero solo quiero estar cinco minutos a solas con él para despedirme no tardare mas pero gracias –agradeció Tina tanto apoyo recibido por el club Glee que ahora no era solamente un club eran una familia de supervivientes, todos unidos por ese horrible asesino pero les había hecho fuertes y había creado un vínculo entre ellos ahora indestructible.

Todos se fueron alejando quedando solamente Tina enfrente de la tumba de Mike, puso el ramo de rosas rojas que había comprado para él.

-Porque Mike tu no habías hecho nada malo porque tu –lloraba Tina sin consuelo.

-Tú lo provocaste –dijo una voz extraña haciendo que Tina se girara y diera un bote.

-Asesino –es lo único que pudo gritar Tina

Capi2

Poco a poco nos fuimos alejando del cementerio para dar un respiro a Tina, nos fuimos a casa.

-Mama, papa ya estoy en casa-dijo Blaine mientras entraba a la puerta principal de sus padres.

-Hola hijo que tal el funeral de… ese chico –pregunto el padre sin darle mucha importancia

-De Mike papa, de Mike, era muy triste Tina ha llorado todo el rato y todos también hemos llorado –contesto Blaine

Su padre solo hijo una inclinación con la cabeza, Blaine sabía que su padre no era muy dado al sentimentalismo pero aun así a Blaine le ofendía que no sintiera la más mínima compasión por su amigo Mike pero su padre nunca iba a cambiar era así de nacimiento.

-Me voy a mi habitación estoy cansado –anuncio Blaine mientras desaparecía por las escaleras del piso superior.

-Descansa hijo –dijo su madre a los pies de la escalera.

En su habitación Blaine se puso a pensar, como su familia podía llegar a ser tan fría a veces pensaba que no tenían sentimientos. Aun así él sabía que lo querían y él estaba orgulloso de sus padres, aun así pensaba en Mike y en la pobre Tina, quien habría querido hacerles daño no tenía mucho sentido.

A quien beneficiaria la muerte de Mike a nadie, quizás era solamente un perturbado, esperaba que lo capturaban con la mayor brevedad posible. Temía por su vida, por la de Kurt y por la de sus amigos, con ese perturbado cualquier cosa podía pasar y sin más se durmió.

En otra parte de Lima la cosa era bien distinta, en casa de Santana, ella no temía al asesino/a se había criado entre criminales este no sería más que un cobarde que iba matando inocentes por su camino de la demencia, sin embargo el dolor estaba dentro por ella, la profecía iba por dentro, Mike y ella no eran muy amigos y a Parker ni siquiera lo conocía más que de vista pero eran personas cercanas, personas que se veían día a día en el pequeño pueblo de Lima donde nunca pasaba nada, era impresionante y escalofriante que entre tanta poca gente hubiera un criminal entre ellos.

-Mama ya estoy en casa –anuncio Santana mientras entraba dando un portazo a la puerta.

-Hija que tal el funeral

-Mal mama, todos hemos llorado era un ambiente triste

-Tenemos que rezar por su familia y porque se reúnan con la gracia de dios.

Maribel y Santana se sentaron de rodillas en el suelo mirando al cristo que estaba colgado en la pared de su salón. Santana rezaba por su familia, pese a que la familia de Mike no era católica, ni siquiera sabía si creían en dios quizás eran budistas o quien sabe, pero ella rezaba igual desde pequeña le habían enseñado que el poder de la palabra y la oración era el mejor remedio para hacer que los espíritus encontraran el camino a la salvación eterna, ella rezaba porque dios y los santos protegieran a Mike y sobre todo a Tina, Tina era la novia de Mike y si habían matado a Mike quien sabe si no irían también a por ella. Rezo porque nada malo les pasara a los compañeros del club Glee para ella ya eran parte de su familia y por desgracia esta vez no podía amenazar al asesino para que se diera una vuelta por Lima adjuntos.

-Espero que todo vaya bien hija –dijo Maribel mientras rezaba

-Yo también mama, yo también –contesto Santana

Willy y Emma estaban mirando la Televisión eran las noticias locales por la noche cuando de pronto escudaron la noticia más horrorosa que habían oído nunca.

Soy Amelia Parker e informo desde el cementerio de Lima, donde una joven aparentemente asiática ha sido brutalmente asesinada, las primeras hipótesis de los forenses sospechan que la muerte pudo haber sido provocada por desangramiento por los múltiples golpes y cortes que la chica tenia posteriormente se le ha sido calcinada el rostro y las huellas de las manos y pies por lo que se ha tenido que hacer una autopsia con el ADN de los dientes y comparar sus informes dentales para identificar a la víctima, Tina Cohen Chang, informamos desde LIMATV, esperamos de todo corazón que las muertes cesen, la policía está empezando a sospechar que se trata de un asesino en serie, seguiremos informando desde aquí.

Willy apago la televisión mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas alguien estaba matando a sus alumnos y él no podía protegerlos, qué clase de maestro era si no podía mantener a salvo a sus alumnos y la culpa le removía él había dejado a Tina sola, quizás pese a las indicaciones de Tina alguien se hubiera quedado con ella no le habrían matado, aunque por otra parte deseaba que nadie se hubiera quedado esto solo serían dos víctimas en vez de una.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Emma? –pregunto histérico Willy

-No lo sé Willy no lo sé –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Emma aun en estado de shock por tal crueles imágenes y descripciones sobre la muerte de Tina.

Y Emma tampoco sabía que decirle a Willy ni siquiera sus años como psicóloga le podía ayudar a resolver tan crueles traumas ni tal misterio. Emma solo esperaba que los crímenes cesaran y que por fin la paz volviera a reinar en Lima.

Quizás la esperanza era lo último que se perdía, aunque vinieran tiempos de tormenta allí seguía Lima y libre seguía su asesino o asesina, solo podían esperar que la policía lo capturara y estuviera toda su vida a la cárcel y esto solo fuera una anécdota que contar en las noches frías de Halloween o de terror.

En el instinto reinaba un clima de austero silencio, como si se tratara de un desierto aunque en el fondo en el ambiente se podía oler el miedo, plasmado en cualquier parte todos tenían miedo de ser la próxima víctima de ese perturbado.

-El club Glee cierra sus puertas junto con todas las actividades extraescolares –dijo el señor Shue

-Pero eso no es justo –contesto Rachel

-Hemos trabajado muy duro por esto –sitio Finn

-Pero es que no os dais cuenta que estamos en peligro –dijo al fin Kurt

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Rachel

-Mira puede que en tus fantasías esto solo sea un capítulo más en la vida de Rachel Berry, pero es real Rachel, estamos cayendo como moscas, y viniendo aquí en vez de estar en casa corremos peligro de que nos asesinen de camino a casa –explico Quinn histérica mientras se iba corriendo seguida por Kurt, Puck, Santana y Brittany.

-Lo siento Rachel pero comprenderás que es una situación excepcional –dijo el señor Shue

-¿Y las nacionales? –pregunto Rachel.

-El siguiente año

Rachel solo pudo llorar de impotencia al hombro de Finn, todo su esfuerzo y el de todo el equipo, se veía reducido a cenizas por culpa de algún perturbado que se había obsesionado en matarlos, no era justo, la muerte de Parker, Mike y Tina simplemente no lo era, nadie tenía la culpa pero alguien iba a por ellos y ellos solo podían rezar para no ser la próxima víctima.

Se hizo el funeral de Tina, asistieron todos pero como siempre con las mismas caras tristes, y el mismo aire de misterio y de impotencia por esas muertes inocentes en el aire, nadie sabía porque, cuál era el motivo por el cual fueron cometidos tales crueles crímenes, sin embargo esto ya parecía una costumbre enterrar a uno de los suyos en un frio ataúd a unos metros bajo tierra.

Quinn cada vez tenía más miedo, ya no era seguro estar en Lima, ni en ninguna parte de los alrededores, y el círculo se cerraba sobre ellos sobre el club Glee por deducciones más que obvias la próxima víctima seria alguien de los del club.

En una casa en el suburbio de Lima, en una zona rica, con grandes mansiones con piscina incorporadas, grandes jardines con miles de plantas y vayas armónicas blancas que separaban las parcelas de forma regular.

De pronto en la mansión se oyó un ruido.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto Sugar

Nadie respondió a la pregunta.

-Te aviso que tengo alarma y guardaespaldas –amenazo Sugar aterrorizada de miedo.

Intento correr a fuera de la casa pero algo se lo impedido un gancho se le había clavado en el estómago.

-AHHHHHHHHH –Sugar grito de puro dolor para luego ser levantada hacia el techo, dejando un gran rastro de sangre en el techo y ser bajada rápidamente en el suelo, partiéndose la frente y dejando correr la sangre que goteaba desde el techo, hasta la brecha que tenía en la cabeza y el estómago.

Sugar estaba muriéndose, ella lo sabía, se estaba desangrando, sin embargo antes de morir cogió su propia sangre con sus dedos y escribió una inicial B no pudo escribir más porque alguien la remato.

La habitación llena de sangre fue encontrada horas después por la criada.

-Señorita sugar esta hay dentro –dijo la criada quien al no oír respuesta abrió la puerta para encontrarse su cadáver,

La criada grito con todas sus fuerzas y llamo a la policía y a una ambulancia. Sin embargo era tarde Sugar estaba muerta, la policía vio la inicial que se había grabado al suelo con su propia sangre.

-Podría ver la cámara de seguridad? –pregunto el policía

-Si por aquí por favor –informo la criada guiándola hasta la sala donde se guardaban las cintas de las cámaras de grabación sin embargo la última cinta había sido robada.

-Muchas gracias-contesto la policía endose de la escena del crimen el asesino o asesina era listo no había dejado ninguna huella ni prueba solo tenían una inicial B, pero B no sabían si podía ser nombre o apellido así que decidieron investigar a todos los del instituto.

La policía fue a la comisaria a investigar sobre el tema, era demasiado extraño que la víctima hubiera puesto solo una B pero quizás no podía haber escrito nada más, si puso una B era que había reconocido a su asesino.

Investigaron a todas las personas conocías en MKciley Y salieron varios posibles asesinos/as:

Rachel Berry

Blaine Anderson

Brittany Pierce

Aunque quizás la B no significaba nada absolutamente, quizás Sugar quería decir otra cosa sin embargo era mejor por empezar a interrogar a todos.

Primero fue Rachel, sentada en la mesa de interrogatorios, cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta abrirse se sentó rápidamente a la silla.

-Buenos días soy Julia Silero –dijo la policía que iba a interrogarla.

-Buenos días.

-Rachel cuéntame que hiciste el día 28, 30 de este mes.

-Fui de compras, con dos amigos el día 28, y el día 30 fui al funeral y luego me fui a casa.

-¿Hay testigos de ello?

-Kurt Kummel y Mercedes Jones y mis padres.

La entrevista siguió con más preguntas no tan relevantes, esta era la cuartada de Rachel ahora había que investigarla.

Luego fue Blaine, sentado con los pies quietos y ambas manos sobre la mesa.

-Buenos días soy Julia Silero –repitió otra vez la policía

-Buenos días

-Blaine que hiciste el día 28 y el día 30 de este mes.

-El 28 fui a Waterville con mi coche, vivo allí a dos horas de Lima, y el 30 fui a casa de mi novio.

-¿Hay testigos?

-Mis padres y la criada me vieron en la casa dos horas después de terminar las clases y estuve todo el día del 30 después del funeral en casa de los Kummel todos me vieron allí.

-Gracias Blaine.

Otra cuartada bastante creíble, pero no había que dejar ningún cabo por resolver.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Brittany.

-Hola, soy Julia Silero –presentándose la policía por tercera vez en un día.

-Lord Turbulento dice que tiene un cabello precioso.

-Gracias, quien es Lord Turbulento? –pregunto con curiosidad la policía

-Mi gato

-Estupendo una lunática –pensó la policía

-Brittany que hiciste el día 28 y 30? –pregunto la policía

-Estuve con Santana y Lord Turbulento haciendo nuestro programa

-Bien –contesto la policía

Directamente, cuando acabo con Brittany fue a verificar las cuartadas.

Todas estaban concordes, pero la de Brittany tenía algunos vacíos, Santana se había ido de casa de Brittany justo una media hora antes de los asesinatos, y el gato no iba a hablar por lo que, la policía dijo que mantuvieran un ojo a Brittany.

Cada vez hay más víctimas en Lima, tenemos que evitarlas o al menos desenmascarar al asesino o asesina.

Y si no lo conseguimos, ese animal seguirá libre matando libremente

Esas frases se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de Julia Silero tenía el deber y la obligación de desenmascararlo por Lima, y por todos los ciudadanos.

Al mismo día, una llamada había sido enviada desde una cabina pública diciendo, llegáis tarde.

-Flashback de una media hora antes-

Arte se veía empujando la silla de ruedas hasta una calle para poder llegar a casa, sin embargo el suelo estaba mojado de aceite.

La silla perdía el control, Arte intentaba controlarla pero era muy difícil, no podía parar, algo impedía que el freno funcionara, la silla cayo hacia la carretera, y al segundo fue envestida por un camión.

Arte voló unos 13 metros, estrellándose contra el cristal de otro coche, la sangre caía por su rostro, sus manos y sus piernas, era incapaz de moverse o de llamar a una ambulancia y se estaba muriendo, la visión empezó a volverse negra hasta que al final se volvió completamente negra.

-Fin del Flashback-

Una ambulancia llego al lugar de los hechos junto con todo el equipo de Julia, sacaron el cadáver del coche, hicieron fotos, análisis, y llamaron a la familia.

-He fallado –murmuro Julia

-No has fallado Julia –dijo un compañero suyo

-SI HE FALLADO! ¡Cuántos tienen que morir antes de que podamos capturarle! –grito Julia

-No es tu culpa lo atraparemos, si no estamos por faena y nos llevamos por los nervios seguirá matando –dijo el compañero haciendo que julia se tranquilizara.

-Tienes razón, lo siento –se disculpó Julia.

-Para que estamos los compañeros.

En otra parte de la ciudad se avecinaba otra desgracia y con ella la cuarta del mes, iba a ser el peor año en la historia de Lima, y la policía todavía no había logrado nada.


End file.
